Unforgettable
by Rii.MAYORI
Summary: He said, "Don't cry, when you get better and come home, - I'll marry you." She was mindful, and came back. He forgot, and he found love. Can he remember, before she forgets? But true love however, is unforgettable. "Promise?" "Hnn." - SASUSAKU.
1. Prologue: Innocence

**author's note – to my dear readers, **

_Unforgettable_ was a project that started up back in November 2006 and here we are today, three years later. The story has not been updated in over two years, yet still I've received emails about updating (truly touched). Feeling nostalgic, I am inspired to finish what I started.

There are some changes to the story – the original uploaded version has been rewritten in details. The plot remains the same. I urge any of my old readers, to please re-read the prologue.

_thank you._

-

-

**u n f o r g e t t a b l e**

prologue – innocence

-

"_Don't cry, when you get better and come home – I'll marry you!"_

-

.

-

"_We regrettably inform you that – "_

-

.

.

"_Hurry – " _

"_There are still people trapped –"_

"_Get this piece off, now – "_

Her green eyes flickered tiredly as she watched the people around rush into a blur. The loud sirens, screams and echo roared in silence. The people, the sounds seemed surreal, was it a dream? Her body ached, but she could not feel it.

"Hold on there – "

A voice yelled, but could not be heard.

-

.

It was the first snowfall of the season is always the most beautiful. White flakes drifted down to the ground. She watched the sky in awe, mesmerized. Despite it was only late autumn, the snow fell relentlessly. The snow flakes danced, falling on the windows teasingly.

"Mom, what does snow taste like?" she asked.

"Don't go eating it Sakura, it's dirty." her mother answered wearily.

"But it's white!"

Curiously, she rolled down the window, reaching out. The cold crystals melted instantly in her warm hands.  
"It's so pretty."

_That year, the first snowfall was covered in red. _

-

.

Her emerald eyes fluttered open. The walls were painted pink, covered by rainbows and animals. The young girl sat up, looking around, searching for familiarity. The peaceful silence was broken as the door opened. The cries of pain and anguish from the outside consumed the room.

"Where's my mom?" she whispered.

The nurse stared at the young girl sympathetically. Perhaps sometimes, silence answers everything. It wasn't hard for even a six year old to put together the pieces.

_Sakura, you have to grow up! Daddy and I won't be here forever._

"But they didn't even say good bye . . . !"  
Her own anguish joined the others.

-

.

"_You were left in the will as the surviving child's godmother . . . "_

_The receiver dropped in a thud onto the ground._

-

.

A nightmare to a six year old is to lose everything in one simple day. She was informed of her parent's death, attended the funeral, adopted by strangers she has never met. Time passes by slowest when in misery – the trauma of loss drifts one away from reality, losing the perception of time.

She could not count how long she has spent in that room, or how long she had cried. Regardless of persuasions, she lay in her bed, hiding under the covers praying for the nightmare to be over. Her only sense of escape was the swing in the backyard. She would swing as high as she could with, eyes closed.

She was flying, perhaps maybe, just maybe – she could fly away from reality.

"_Can I use the swing now?"_

Her emerald orbs shot open, the voice had grounded her from her escape. Their eyes met for a quick second, before her momentum swung her up again.

"My brother said it's rude to interrupt but I've been waiting for a long time, hnn."

She said nothing. "Well if you really want to swing then keep going, Itachi says I have to be nice to girls." He babbled.

Before he could continue, she jumped off the swing. It hadn't occurred to the young girl how slippery the icy ground could be, losing her balance; she crashed into the ebony-haired boy before her. There faces were mere inches apart; she felt her face heat up.

"You're heavy, get off. Hnn." The young boy groaned. Embarrassed, she quickly sat up, the boy followed suit – the two settled in the snow. _Emerald meets onyx._ She was the fragile

His warm hand rose to her near frozen face, brushing away the frozen tear drop on her face. He smiled, "pretty girls shouldn't cry." She blushed.

"Let's go inside, I'm really cold." He interrupted, grabbing her hand leading her back to the house.

For once she felt the adrenaline rush; for once she felt relief, at that moment –

.

_She was lighter than air. _

-

.

"Sasuke, how many times do I have to tell you, wait until she's done – "

The taller boy lectured, scrimmaging for coffee beans. The dark bags under his eyes, indicated his need for caffeine. The younger teen, turned to look at the younglings obviously frozen from winter's breath. His eyes softened, as he saw the rosette behind his little brother.

"My forgive me, I didn't see you there." He smiled, kneeling down to her eye level. "I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." His introduction was met with her confused daze. "I see that Sasuke here forgot to introduce himself."

The younger boy blushed in embarrassment, "I did not! She just forgot." He retorted.

"Oh I am sure." Itachi humored, poking Sasuke's forehead with his fingers. "You guys come take a seat, I'll make you something to drink."

With that, the older boy stood up, while Sasuke rubbed his forehead in supposed pain – _drama queen_.

"_I am, Sa-sakura." she declared._

-

.

Paradise to a six year old is the sound of crashing waves in brilliance of the sun. She skipped, leaped, and twirled, dancing in the sea of blue. Times passes by the quickest when in bliss – happiness grounds one in reality, again losing the perception of time.

"Do we have to leave already?" She dug her toes in the sand, looking into the distant sunset.  
"Tides are getting too strong for you two to swim in." Their heads down casted.

"Alright, go buy a treat for the way home." He grabbed her hand and ran, she smiled keeping up.

Winter melted into spring, spring heated into the heated summer. The love and compassion from her new family was slowing filling the void in her heart. For months, they laughed, cried and shared – _together_. On the first day of kindergarten, he fought away her bullies; in return she shared her candies. He always protected her, it is his obligation, and she always smiled holding a band-aid. It was platonic love between friends.

"Sakura you're so slow!" Sasuke teased, huffing and puffing as the two reached the snack stand. "What do you want?"

Her green orbs cringed at the menu, "you can pick, I chose last time."

Without skipping a heartbeat, "two snow cones please! Cherry for her, and apple for me." The old man smiled at the two children, "good choice! It's a hot day, second scoop on the house!" Slowly he bent over the counter, handing over the longed for treat.

Sakura stared at the cone before her, _snow covered in red._ "What is this?"

Sasuke blinked at her naïve question, "a snow cone silly."

Her head dropped, "mo-mom said, snow is dir-dirty…"

"Don't be silly, it's just snow, it's cherry flavored, you'll love it!"

"Mommy, and daddy…" Her voice quivered, dropping onto her knees, drops of tear hit the ground.  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" He grabbed her arms, but she was stiff. He could not understand her sobs.

She cried, and fell into his arms.

_That snow cone, melted in the sand. _

-

.

Much like the first few weeks of winter, the house grew silent. The last few days were blurs in Sasuke's mind; the last thing he could remember was getting a snow cone to end what seemed like a perfect day. He sat by her bedside in anticipation, often falling asleep waiting for her to wake. When the doctor came, he'd listen attentively but to be honest nothing really made sense to him. It just seemed like a wave of gibberish.

"Conversion disorder, but she's only six!"

"It is a very rare disorder, especially amongst children. The psychological distress, due to the loss of her parents has taken a physical toll. The effects are more harmful to children."

"What's going to happen?"

"For one, depression or temporary memory loss, further complications could lead to – "

He had heard enough, jumping out of his seat, he ran out – he needed to escape.

He hopped onto the swing and flew.

-

.

He could hear their vivid argument behind the closed door. He couldn't help but cringe at the door, Itachi, too stared uneasily at the door. Even a young boy like him could figure out that, in moments –

"Sasuke, Itachi! Please don't, don't let them send me away!" Her cry burst into the room. She jumped on the two of them, crying. "Sasuke . . . " She whined pleadingly. He avoided her gaze. He could feel his moist shoulder from her tears, he hated to see her cry.

"Sasuke…" She choked back her sobs, "_I hate you_." and she ran.

-

.

Sasuke always knew it was going to happen, sooner or later. He had overheard an argument between his parents and Itachi, late at night. He knew better, but curiosity got the best of him – he stood by the door crack and eavesdropped.

"Do you honestly think, sending her away for treatment is going to do her any good?"

"The treatment overseas will help her recover better."

"And what she needs now is stability! Sasuke and I can cheer her up."

"Itachi, her attacks are more frequent – _do you want us to wait for her by the phone or her gravestone?"_

His father's words echoed.

-

-

_He stood outside her door. _

"_I know you're mad right now, but just listen to me – "_

-

-

It was a movie moment, he watched her slowly walk to the gate. Her pink hair blew softly in the air, her eyes jaded. Her heavy foot steps, distraught mannerism commanded all attention. Itachi knelt down, gave her a poke in the forehead, and smiled.

-

-

"_but just listen to me, I really want you to get better! Be-because, I –"_

-

She walked towards him. A weak smile appeared on her face, "this is goodbye, even for a little while." Her optimism was given away by her quivering voice. Tears swelled up, in her eyes their eyes met.

_"Don't cry, when you get and come home – I'll marry you."_ He whispered, leaning forward planting a soft kiss on her cheek – she blushed.

"Promise?" she whispered

"Hnn."

-

-

"_Be-because, I like you."_

_-_

She starred out the back of the car.

He stood there waiting.

-

"_I'm going to miss you."_

_-_

-

**end note –**

I understand if the prologue is a bit confusing, with the skips and flashbacks. Hopefully you've all enjoyed the more developed rewrite. I mean, certainly my style has changed, it's been three years.  
_please review, and I'm looking for an editor, if interested please private message._


	2. underconstruction

**author's note –**

please refer to the first chapter, all chapters are going through rewrite, thank you!

for more details, please refer to **a/n** in the first chapter.

-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**u n f o r g e t t a b l e **

chapter – renaissance

.

.

"_because, I genuinely think – I love her."_


	3. underconstruction too

**author's note –**

please refer to the first chapter, all chapters are going through rewrite, thank you!

for more details, please refer to **a/n** in the first chapter.


	4. underconstruction still

**author's note –**

please refer to the first chapter, all chapters are going through rewrite, thank you!

for more details, please refer to **a/n** in the first chapter.


	5. yep, underconstruction

**author's note –**

please refer to the first chapter, all chapters are going through rewrite, thank you!

for more details, please refer to **a/n** in the first chapter.


	6. update note: nov21

**author's note –**

Sorry for the false alarm! - this update is just to inform any of my old readers have me on alert, and uses FF still that, I've rewritten the prologue of Unforgettable. 

I hope you all read it again – to get a better understanding of the story. The more in-depth A/N in the first prologue can answer your questions, or PM if you have further questions.

**This chapter will be deleted each time I update the story, to notify the readers of an update. All chapters are being rewritten. **

Thank you for your time and patience.


End file.
